User blog:Jhierock/General Information about Beyblades
PARTS OF A BEYBLADE A Beyblade top comes with five main parts: 1. FACE BOLT - This usually contains an image of one of the magical constellation-based characters on it. Its main function is to hold the other parts together so it doesn't come apart. 2. ENERGY RING - A translucent ring that adds to the customization of the Beyblade. That's actually pretty much all it does. 3. FUSION WHEEL - A metal ring that is placed underneath the Energy Ring and determines what will happen when the Beyblades clash. 4. SPIN TRACK - This part determines how tall the Beyblade is and is named based on their lenght. For example, the 145 Spin Track is 145 millimeters tall, and the 105 is 105 mm. Other Spin Tracks may have other features such as the C145 Spin Track, which is a 145 track with spinning claws on it. 5. PERFORMANCE TIP - The part located at the very bottom of a Beyblade top. They vary in shapes and each shape has a unique effect on the Bey's performance and movement. For example, the RF Performance Tip is Rubber Flat; it helps Attack-Type Beyblades by having a large surface area and high friction, which makes the Beyblades move around the stadium fast at the cost of spinning time. WHAT'S IN A NAME? Beyblades are named after the different parts used to assemble them. For example, a Storm Pegasus 105RF's name came from: ENERGY RING: Pegasus FUSION WHEEL: Storm SPIN TRACK: 105 PERFORMANCE TIP: RF (Rubber Flat) PERFECT MATCH! Here are some great Beyblade combinations that have been proven to perform well during battles: ATTACK: Storm Pegasus 100RF DEFENSE: Earth Bull C145WB STAMINA: Earth Bull DF145WD ALL ABOUT STADIUMS Beyblade battles are usually done in basin-like arena called stadium where Beys are launched to collide with and outlast the competitor. Thus, it is a good idea to invest on a good stadium. The best stadiums are the Japanese ones which are available online. The Japanese "Metal Fight Beyblade Attack Stadium," in particular is ideal because it's clear and doesn't have the unnecessary pockets present in the American stadiums. Another fun arena is the Extreme Bey Stadium, which is a large black Stadium with a spinning red circle in the center. Hasbro's Beyblade Metal Fury Destroyer Dome Set comes with a clear circular sphere stadium that takes Beybalde battles to a whole new level. Beys with rubber spin tracks (come with the set) can spin around and climb up the sides of the dome stadium for more gravity-defying action. NO TO FAKES Only buy real and original Beyblade tops if you want value for your money. The fake ones do not perform well and can easily get trashed during battles. Besides that, they are not allowed to compete during tournaments. To make sure you're getting the real deal, only buy Beyblades from licensed manufacturers such as Hasbro, Takara-Tommy and Sonokong. The packaging should bear the logo of any of these companies. Otherwise, there's a good chance the Beyblade is a counterfeit! WHAT BEYBLADE TO USE Each Beyblade type has an inherent advantage over the other: Attack-types have an advantage over Stamina-types. Stamina-types have an advantage over Defense-types. Defense-types have an advantage over Attack-types. However, luck and and a good strategy also play major roles in battles so these advantages are not really written in stone. Category:Blog posts Category:Beyblade Battle Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Wiki